Birthday
by dragongoddess13
Summary: It's Jason's birthday and his two favorite girls plan the perfect night. Jaybabskory


Birthday

Jay/Babs/Kory

A/N: I'd like to point out that I've written quite a few threesomes in the past. That being said this is the first threesome for this particular triple pairing. I hope you enjoy it!

Summary: Its Jason's birthday and his two favorite girls have planned the perfect birthday night. This is pure smut…and maybe a little humor.

* * *

"Is it a new gun? I bet it's a new gun." Jason said almost giddy. The com-link crackled as a reply was sent back.

"Why can you not just be surprised?" Kory sighed.

"Don't bother, Kor. He's been like this since he was a kid. You should see him around Christmas." Barbara added on her end.

"Yes, but is not the point of receiving a gift the element of surprise?" Kory questioned confused.

"I don't like surprises." Jason replied mater-of-fact. "Last time someone surprised me a psychopath took a crowbar to my face." There was a pause before;

"Save the guilt trip Todd, we're still not telling you."

"Damn it." He sighed. "I can still try to guess though. Is it porn?" he asked. "You know how much I love porn, especially when it stars my two favorite heroines." Kory laughed.

"Show time guys." Barbara called over the com, ending the conversation.

* * *

"Dinner was amazing Barbara." Kory complimented with a joyful smile Barbara couldn't help but return.

"Yea Barbie, if I wasn't such a gentleman I'd unbutton my pants right here at the table." Jason told her, leaning back in his chair with a shit eating grin. She rolled her eyes as Kory giggled.

"I'm going to load the dishwasher. Why don't you and Kory go into the bedroom and get comfortable."

"Oh yes, Barbara and I thought we could watch a movie or something to wind down the night, after we give you your gift." Kory explained as she took the wine bottle and glasses they'd been using all night. She then gestured for Jason to follow her. Jason smirked, following her to the back of the apartment.

Jason watched as Kory disappeared into the bathroom. He was so excited he could barely contain it. He actually had to stop and take a deep breath, just so he could get his sweatpants on. Within a few minutes Barbara came into the bedroom as well, smiling at him as he practically vibrated with excitement on the bed. She walked up to him, kissing him fully on the lips.

"Can I have my present now?" he asked her. She laughed.

"Okay, just let me change real quick." She told him, before slipping into the bathroom as well. Almost immediately after, the bathroom door opened again revealing Kory in the doorway. Jason smirked as he watched her strike an alluring pose, the black and red lacy negligée clinging to her curves and doing very little to contain her assets. And if one wasn't enough, Barbara maneuvered around Kory shortly after, showing off a matching outfit. Jason whistled.

"Happy Birthday to me." He murmured to himself as he shifted around to lean back against the headboard. Both girls smirked at him as Barbara approached. She walked slowly, swinging her hips in a way that left his mouth watering.

"You like?" she asked as she climbed up onto the mattress, straddling his hips.

"Oh yea." He replied eagerly with a big goofy grin. His eyes traveled the planes of her body, admiring what he could only assume was custom made lace.

"Good," she continued leaning into him, capturing his lips in a slow sensual kiss. He smirked into the kiss, letting her take command. "You just sit back and let us show you a good time." She whispered, planting kisses lightly, here and there. His smirk only widened at her words. She continued her ministrations, coaxing his tongue out to play. He was so distracted; he didn't seem to notice the direction her hands were taking, or the fact that his were rising above his head. Barbara ground down on him, wrenching a moan from his lips, before the cold feeling of metal and a clicking brought him out of his stupor.

"What?" he questioned confused as she grinned at him. He looked up to see his hands bound by handcuffs to the head board. "Damn Barbie, that was sneaky." He praised. She replied with a laugh. By now Kory had made her way up to the bed, stopping beside them. Barbara looked over at her, smiling.

"Are we ready?" Kory asked her. Barbara nodded.

"It definitely feels like it." She replied rubbing against his lap.

"Excellent."

Barbara climbed off the bed, much to Jason's chagrin, and followed Kory to the foot of it. Once there, Kory pulled Barbara to her, slanting her lips over Barbara's. They moaned in unison, just enjoying the feel of each other against them. They let everything around them drop away, feeling and immersing themselves in each other, their only goal; pleasure.

Jason watched them mesmerized. He itched to join them, to jump in and pleasure them until they screamed. Barbara, however, had made that pretty much impossible. He struggled lightly against his bonds, but to no avail.

"Now, now Jason, be patient." Kory moaned. He looked back at her, his cock twitching as he watched Barbara suck on her neck, her hands working at Kory's ample chest. Barbara pulled away, leaning up to capture Kory's lips again. Kory trailed her hands down Barbara's body, resting on the backs of her thighs. She lifted Barbara up with no effort, forcing her to wrap her legs around Kory's waist.

They continued to make out as Kory walked them to the right side of the bed. She leaned over until Barbara's back rested against the mattress, her head lying on Jason's abdomen. Kory then began trailing kisses down Barbara's neck, sucking and nipping here and there. Barbara arched her back, locking eyes with Jason. He groaned as he watched Kory slowly make her way down Barbara's body, until she made it to the apex of her thighs.

"Fuck." Barbara whimpered as Kory went to town. Jason moaned in pain. It wasn't the first time he had seen this with either of them, but it was the first time he had been completely powerless to do anything but watch. If Jason Todd was anything, it was hands on. And the fact that he was literally bound against doing anything physically pained him.

Barbara was writhing and panting against the bed, her head still pillowed on Jason's abdomen when Kory pulled away. She whined as Kory stepped away. Kory giggled at her reaction before turning and walking toward the closet. While she was gone, Barbara finally mustered the strength to turn around getting up on her hands and knees above Jason.

"Enjoying the show, birthday boy?" she asked. Jason smirked.

"You two are gonna be the death of me." He told her. She laughed before leaning forward and running kisses, and nips down his neck and chest. As she made it to the waist band of his sweatpants, Kory reappeared, this time wearing a little more than she was before. "Um…" was all Jason could say as he looked over the long, metallic purple strap on, attached to her waist. Kory smiled cheekily at him. He had to hand it to both of them; they had done a really good job of surprising him tonight. So much so that once again, he was too distracted to notice his sudden lack of pants until Barbara's warm wet mouth closed around him. "Oh fuck." He gasped as she licked him from base to tip and back again.

Kory, seeing her opportunity, approached Barbara from behind and lifted her hips into the air. She ran her fingers through the mixture of her own saliva and Barbara's own juices, using it to coat the strap on. Barbara moaned around Jason's cock, sending vibrations through him that had him twitching in pleasure. Once she knew she was ready Kory positioned herself behind Barbara, making sure Jason was watching, and drove into her.

Barbara practically screamed around Jason's cock, overcome by the sudden intrusion. She continued her ministrations vigorously, her own strokes in time with Kory's. Barbara could tell Jason was getting close the more he thrashed and tugged at his restraints. Her own release was fast approaching as well. With every intent to finish the job, Barbara engulfed Jason completely deep throating him. She took pride in his startled gasp. "Oh fuck Barbie." He moaned, smacking his head back against the head board, his hips thrusting upward as he came.

Barbara moaned, taking every last drop he had to offer before pulling away. Kory grabbed a fistful of Barbara's hair, pulling her head back as she canted her hips harder. "Oh Kory, oh, oh…oh shit! Yes!" Barbara screamed as wave after wave of pleasure hit her mercilessly. Kory smirked, continuing her movements as she eased Barbara down from her high.

Jason watched mesmerized at the sight before him. Before he knew it, Barbara collapsed against him, curling into his far side, her head on his chest, and her breath just returning to normal. The bed dipped and he looked to find Kory, sans strap on, crawling toward them.

"I hope you are not both too tired already. We still have so much planned." Jason smirked.

Best Birthday Ever!


End file.
